


You Send My Heart Into Overdrive

by PrinceLoser



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Ittetsu just wanted to get his car fixed, Ittetsu's thirst is extreme, Keishin is a mechanic, M/M, everyone is really fuckin gay, maybe some nsfw stuff, probs nsfw later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLoser/pseuds/PrinceLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keishin Ukai is a mechanic working in his grandfather's garage. Ittetsu Takeda -a teacher- has a car that needs to be fixed, it's only a bonus that his gay little heart finds the man fixing his car attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burnout

I'm Ittetsu Takeda, a teacher at a high school, I'm 29 years old, and uh, I may have just gotten into a car accident? Everything about it sucks, except for the fact I'm not dead. So, if nothing else, I'm thankful for that. I am however, unbelievably  _pissed off_  at the drunken mess of a person in front of me and her... boyfriend maybe? I don't really care. He wasn't the drunk one so how did he crash into me? Just my luck.

He looks traumatized as he stares at the dents in my car, and audibly gulps before speaking, "Hey, look man, I'm  _really really seriously_ sorry. I got this, I swear." He proceeds to pull out his cellphone as I glare up at him in anger. His girlfriend is throwing up by the side of the road. Oh well.

Apparently he was to preoccupied with making this phone call to care either as he greeted the person he called instead, "Hey, uh, Keishin? You know that favor you owe me?" He stuttered nervously as he explained the situation to uh, Keishin, I would guess. In response I could hear a man on the other side of the call yelling, as the younger boy hung up and sighed before turning to me.

"Okay, so, my friend is a mechanic and said he would fix your car for you. And don't worry, he owes me a favor so it's free. I'm Akiteru Tsukishima, by the way. Sorry we had to meet this way. I'll call a tow truck to drop your car off and take you home." He spoke clearly and calmly this time, herding his girlfriend into the back of his car and pulling out his phone to make another phone call. 

"...Alright, in any case let's exchange information and stay in touch so I can keep tabs on this mess." I spoke, feeling less pissed than before. He agreed and waited until the tow truck arrived before driving off, apparently not as concerned about his vehicle as I was about mine.

As soon as I got back to my apartment I thanked the driver and walked inside, exhaling a sigh of relief at the realization I was home. 

_'Thank god it was Friday today._ ' Was my final thought as I collapsed on my bed and fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Rev My Engine, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally writing another chapter for this! Sorry it took so long, but I can promise you that I'll always see it through and I wont ever give up on my fics. I just update infrequently, sorry!

Groggily, I lifted my head up from the comforting embrace of my pillow, turning my head to look at my alarm clock. 9:36, I groaned as I felt a trail of dried drool running from the corner of my mouth. I shifted a little in a half-assed attempt to get up from the blanket nest I had apparently cocooned myself in during the night. Just 5 more minutes should be fine... 

I finally managed to drag myself out of bed when the need for a shower became apparent. I managed to roll onto my bedroom floor with a dull thud after trying- and failing- to disentangle myself from my mess of sheets. After trying to crawl across the hall I gave up halfway and instead trudged into the bathroom, dragging my feet in a sort of zombie-like shuffle. Stripping out of yesterday's clothes, my button-up shirt and slacks sticking uncomfortably to my skin as I peeled them of and dropped them in the hamper. I stepped into the shower, shuddering at the initially freezing spray, but gradually relaxing as the water warmed up. I had just started to shampoo my hair when I could hear the faint but still extremely irritating sound of my cellphone's all-too-cheery ringtone emanating from my bedroom.

I groaned as I tried to ignore the incessant sound and resumed washing my hair, but then remembered the events that had occurred last night. My eyes shot open as I scrambled out of the shower, nearly slipping as my wet feet hit the tiled floor of the bathroom. Not bothering to grab a towel, I rushed to my room and grabbed my phone. Flipping it open, I answered enthusiastically, hoping it would be the guy from last night. I was wrong, so horribly wrong. The voice on the other end was a deeper and husky voice, like the way a guy's voice might sound after sex. This man was using  _the_ post-sex voice on me. And fuck, if I wasn't so deep in my own personal gay daydream, I didn't even realize that he was asking me a question until he shouted at someone in the background and then proceeded to ask, "Am I speaking to Ittetsu?" to which I so eloquently responded with, "Yes, this is Ittetsu Taked-AGH!" I loudly exclaimed in pain as some shampoo that hadn't been washed out of my hair yet got into my eye. Cue the panicked whimpering and tears, I completely forgot that I was on the phone until I registerd the guy on the other line was frantically asking if I needed help and if he should call 911. I panicked even more at the thought of already embarassing myself and making this  _probably really hot guy think that I'm a fucking idiot._  

So I did the logical thing and responded with, "NO THANK YOU, I'M FINE. I'LL CALL BACK LATER I'M SORRY." Before hanging up on the man before he could respond.

...Yeah, real smart, Ittetsu. _You fucking idiot._


End file.
